


Эмоциональная вовлеченность

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: Та самая встреча, которой нам не додали в ВБ, пов Небулы





	Эмоциональная вовлеченность

– …повторяю, это Милано, корабль союзников. На борту землянин. Запрашиваю посадку по указанным коор... 

– Милано, это База Мстителей. Сообщение принято. Посадку разрешаю. Повторяю, посадку разрешаю! Милано, как слышите меня? Прием!

– …кхрр…

– Ах, чтоб тебя!.. Роуди, код альфа, отмена кода дельта, это Милано, повторяю, Милано! Прием!

– Отмену кода дельта подтверждаю. Код альфа принят, сопровождаем корабль до Базы. Кто это, Нат? 

– Сестра Гаморы и кто-то из наших. Кто точно, не знаю, у них связь накрылась, она не успела сказать.

– Только один?

– Один.

– …Как ты думаешь, кто это?

– И думать не хочу. 

 

Посадка была жесткой – неудивительно, учитывая состояние корабля. По одному разжав пальцы, Небула отпустила смятый штурвал и посмотрела на соседнее кресло.

– Ты там как, землянин? – поинтересовалась она, удивляясь самой себе. Скажи ей кто еще вчера, что ее будет волновать состояние какого-то жалкого органика с захолустной планетки, она бы решила, что у нее система сбоит. Но этот жалкий органик сумел ее впечатлить. И не только тем, что почти в бессознательном состоянии умудрился запустить побитый метеоритами гипердвигатель, чего лично ей сделать не удалось, но и своим к ней отношением – совершенно нетипичным. Она не привыкла, чтобы кто-то проявлял к ней такой искренний интерес; обычной реакцией на ее природу были неловкость, страх или отвращение. А этот, даже несмотря на горе от потери… приемного сына? – разговаривал с ней так, будто понимал. Понимал и принимал – такой, какая она есть. 

– Жить буду, – прохрипел землянин, открыв глаза, и сплюнул на пол кровь из прокушенной губы. Отстегнув ремни, он выбрался из кресла и выпрямился, покачиваясь на подгибающихся ногах. Небула поймала себя на том, что готовится его ловить, и удивилась еще больше – таких порывов за собой она раньше не замечала. – Держись за мной, – предупредил он. – Тебя тут никто не знает, еще пальнут с перепугу. – Он поморщился, прижав к боку ладонь, и двинулся к шлюзу, на ходу хватаясь за стены. 

Небула послушно пристроилась за ним, надеясь только, что он начнет падать назад, а не вперед, и она успеет его подхватить. В том, что землянин скоро свалится, она не сомневалась – те несколько суток, что потребовались им на ремонт и дорогу, он почти ничего не ел и не спал, что и здорового человека бы подкосило, не говоря уж о раненом. Но она понимала, что его держит. Кто-то остался у него там, на этой маленькой синей планетке, и он не мог позволить себе упасть, не узнав о его судьбе.

Люк с шипением открылся, и на землю опустился трап, всколыхнув бурую пыль. Она была повсюду, эта пыль, и землянин вздрогнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза, прежде чем, глубоко вздохнув, шагнуть наружу и начать спускаться по трапу к толпе встречающих его людей. 

Это была довольно маленькая толпа – вероятно, все незанятые на постах были «в поле». Пара десятков солдат с автоматами на изготовку, невысокая женщина с белыми волосами и осунувшимся лицом, бригада медиков, выглядевших так, словно они не спали неделю (и возможно, так оно и было), воин в сверкающей сталью броне, описывающий круги над кораблем. 

– Тони, слава богу! – прогремел сверху его усиленный динамиком голос. – Мы с Пепс тут чуть с ума не сошли! Ты жив! Да чтоб я провалился! – И воин, очевидно, от переполнявших его чувств принялся выделывать в воздухе фигуры высшего пилотажа.

Ее землянин замер на месте, как-то разом обмякнув, и Небула уже готова была его ловить, но этого не потребовалось – он остался стоять, пристально вглядываясь в толпу. Судя по всему, он все еще не узнал того, чего хотел, но почему-то не мог просто об этом спросить. Возможно, боялся услышать ответ.

В этот момент раздался резкий визг тормозов, грохот падения чего-то железного, и откуда-то сбоку выскочил высокий парень в черной униформе, по уши заросший бородой. С целенаправленностью торпеды он проломился сквозь толпу, на ходу срывая с себя шлем, и устремился к трапу, ускоряясь с каждым шагом. Один из солдат – видимо, офицер – двинулся было за ним, но беловолосая женщина схватила его за рукав.

Ее землянин на трапе закаменел спиной. Сжав кулаки, он резко втянул в себя воздух, как от боли, и Небула неожиданно для себя перешла в боевой режим. Она не знала, кто к ним приближается – друг или враг, и рисковать не собиралась. Каким-то образом ее землянин оказался в списке жизненно важных приоритетов, и она собиралась защищать его любой ценой.

Но ее опасения оказались напрасны – взлетев на трап, парень остановился перед стоящим на нем человеком, словно налетев на невидимую стену, и замер, глядя на него отчаянными глазами. Он не сказал ни слова – просто стоял, уронив руки ладонями вверх, то ли показывая, что безоружен, то ли защищаясь, то ли сдерживая порыв обнять, а ее землянин так же молча смотрел на него в ответ. 

Небула не знала, сколько они так простояли – в боевом режиме время для нее ускорялось, а все вокруг двигалось, словно в замедленной съемке. Так что она просто смотрела, как рука ее землянина медленно ложится на обтянутое черной тканью плечо, как его пальцы белеют, сжимая эту ткань, и как чужие ладони бережно обхватывают его предплечья.

Она вышла из боевого режима и, конечно же, именно в этот момент ее землянин – Тони Старк, пора было уже начать называть его по имени – решил упасть. Она дернулась, понимая, что не успевает, но парень в черной форме мгновенно подхватил его, прижав к себе, и судорожно вздохнул, на миг зарывшись лицом в темные растрепанные волосы. 

– Да чтоб тебя, Роджерс! – хрипло выдохнул Старк и ударил того кулаком в плечо, будто забыв о другой своей руке, намертво вцепившейся в черную униформу. Парень – Роджерс – помотал головой и прижал его к себе еще крепче. Старк ударил его еще раз, другой, уже слабее, потом его рука замерла и, помедлив, неуверенно легла на чужую спину. 

По толпе пронесся облегченный вздох, и Небула подивилась этой эмоциональной вовлеченности посторонних, казалось бы, людей в чужую личную жизнь. В известной ей вселенной воссоединение с близкими даже при таких обстоятельствах подобной реакции окружающих не вызывало. 

«Надо же, какие они тут чувствительные», – подумала она и, пожав плечами, аккуратно обогнула перегородившую ей дорогу скульптурную композицию. Судя по всему, эти двое собирались обниматься тут до второго пришествия Таноса, и ждать их она не собиралась. 

У нее еще были дела.


End file.
